Con eso alcanza
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS 3X05. Blaine   Warblers. La escena que se merecen en medio de los acosos de Sebastian. Escrito pre-episodio.


**Título: **_Con eso alcanza_  
>Fandom: Glee<br>**Personajes:** Blaine Warbler Anderson. Nick Warbler. Jeff Warbler. David Warbler. Thad Warbler. Menciones a Kurt Hummel, Wes Warbler y Sebastian Warbler.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Metan en una ensalada todo lo anterior y ya.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1206 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> **SPOILERS DEL 3X05**  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Escrito para **mirita23** y **michan_kitamura** porque son el K...chel de mi Klainchel y las adoro. Y porque solo escribo a los Warblers por ellas, porque saben que me da verguenza *se esconde en un rincón*

* * *

><p>Blaine no sabe cómo se las han ingeniado David y Thad para sacarse de encima a Sebastian, quien fue el más renuente a irse una vez que desaparecieron los nuevos Warblers y aquellos con los que Blaine compartió un año, pero nunca llegó a ser verdaderamente cercano; no sabe, pero no le sorprende, porque a fin de cuentas son David y Thad y quizás ya no estén en el Concejo, pero Blaine sabe bien que ningún Warbler se atrevería a contrariarlos.<p>

Es Thad quien cierra la puerta, y hay ausencias en esa pequeña sala dentro de los que quisiera que estuviesen ahí, hay gente que se ha ido, se ha graduado o, cómo él, ha dejado la escuela, gente con la que Blaine ya no es tan cercana, pero está Jeff, con su sonrisa radiante como un sol sentado en el antebrazo de un sillón; está David, pacífico y solemne parado junto a la ventana; está Thad quien se mantiene contra la puerta y Blaine se pregunta si estará preocupado de que Sebastian encuentre una excusa para volver aescurrirse en el cuarto; está Nick que se acerca con su sonrisa suave y le apoya una mano en el hombro.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Warbler Blaine.

Y no es Wes, _definitivamente_ no es Wes, y Blaine ve a David tensarse contra la luz del sol, pero Nick no lo ha dicho desde un lugar pretencioso; Nick lo ha dicho porque aunque todos sientan una punzada de dolor- por Wes, por los recuerdos, por Dalton, por todo-, también sienten una ola cálida invadiéndoles el pecho.

Es por eso que Blaine se inclina un poco y lo abraza, y se aferra a la espalda de su blazer quizás con un poco de fuerza de más, pero Nick lo sostiene y no le dice nada, porque quizás Nick no haya sido su amigo más cercano, pero tiene un sexto sentido especial. Y, no hay que subestimarlo, después de él, fue el mejor y más cercano amigo de Kurt.

- Mis felicitaciones, Nick. Estuviste increíble.- No le dice _Warbler Nick_ porque Blaine no puede jugar a ser Wes, ni aunque sea eso: un juego.

Nick sonríe un poco, pero no peca de falsa modestia y no le quita importancia con un gesto ni dice que no con la cabeza.

- Gracias.- Blaine puede ver que Jeff sonríe tan amplio que irradia luz.- Es un honor que tú me digas eso, Warbler Blaine.

Y de repente todo es un desastre de risas y gritos, y es todo culpa de Jeff, por supuesto, porque Thad está horrendamente callado como siempre, y David aún mantiene un par de pasos de distancia. _Luego_, le dice Blaine con los ojos, y el muchacho asiente con la cabeza.

Hablan de _Uptown girl_, por supuesto, y de _West Side Story_, y recuerdan pequeñas anécdotas y ríen juntos, e intercambian elogios e invitaciones, se desafían y se toman el pelo. Nick, por supuesto, pregunta por Kurt, pero Jeff pregunta por New Directions en general y Blaine está adaptándose y aprendiendo a quererlos en su ciclotímica y disfuncional demencia, pero aquí, rodeado de estos chicos que nunca lo han juzgado, que no han hecho otra cosa que darle oportunidades y cariño, no puede evitar que el sentimiento sea agridulce.

- ¿Sebastian te ha fastidiado mucho, Blaine?- Pregunta finalmente Thad, y todos lo miran un poco de reojo, porque es el que más callado ha estado.

Blaine niega con la cabeza aunque su estómago aún se retuerce un poco incómodo ante el recuerdo.

- Simplemente es un poco demasiado…- y la palabra perfecta es _agresivo_, pero esa no es una palabra que Blaine use con nadie, al menos no a la primera vez de conocerlo-… _directo_ para mi gusto.

Nick pone los ojos en blanco y Jeff suelta una carcajada.

- ¿Trató de meterse en tus pantalones? ¿Ya, tan pronto?

Blaine niega con la cabeza, aunque la respuesta sincera sea _sí_.

- Me preguntó sobre por qué me cambié de colegio.- Dice en cambio para desviar la atención.

La tensión en el aire es evidente.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- Pregunta David, porque es el único que se atreve.

- La verdad. Que mi corazón está en McKinley así que ahí es donde debo estar yo.

Ninguno responde inmediatamente, pero tampoco hay reproches flotando en el aire. A fin de cuentas, todos los que están en ese cuarto han sabido que incluso desde el primer día Kurt y Blaine fueron _KurtyBlaine_, y pocas personas como _NickyJeff_ para entenderlo- y Blaine ve como David estira y flexiona los dedos nerviosamente, y quisiera acercarse y abrazarlo y decirle _Es solo un año, David, es solo un año_, porque está seguro de que duele espantosamente, pero _WesyDavid _pueden sobrevivirlo, pero no lo hace porque_ Luego, David. Luego_. Y Thad, que siempre ha sido _Thad_, y eso duele un poco, también, en el fondo, lo entiende mejor que nadie precisamente porque no lo tiene.

Finalmente, Nick asiente con la cabeza y lo palmea amistosamente en el brazo, y Jeff lo abraza, porque Jeff es una fuerza incontenible, y los ojos de David brillan y Thad tiene los labios apretados, y en el lenguaje de Thad, que es arduo y es difícil de leer, pero Blaine ha aprendido que vale la pena, eso puede significar un mundo.

Blaine se aferra a Jeff con la misma fuerza con la que lo hizo antes con Nick, porque Nick sabe y Nick  
>entiende, pero Jeff siente y Jeff desea, y con eso alcanza. Con eso sobra.<p>

- Los extraño tanto, chicos.- Murmura apenas por sobre el hombro de Jeff, y no está seguro de si lo han oído, pero no cree que importe, porque lo verdaderamente importante es que Kurt se ha llevado su corazón a McKinley y se lo llevará con él a cualquier lugar donde vaya, pero un pequeño pedacito de su alma quedará siempre entre esos salones, con esos chicos, en la sonrisa radiante de Jeff, y la mano extendida de Nick, y la comprensión de David y el esfuerzo de Thad.

Blaine lo sabe, y todos ellos lo saben y con eso, con eso alcanza.

* * *

><p>Solo quiero mencionar que no he abandonado ninguno de mis long-fics. Ni <em>Melodias<em>, ni _For Good_, ni _Cambio_. Ninguno****. ****Pero estoy participando en varios Amigos Inivisbles y tal, y eso me consume el tiempo y tienen deadlines, además. Y escribo drabbles como esto porque me hierve la sangre si no lo hago. Pero pronto continuaré con esas historias. Promesa.****  
><strong>**

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
